Pepero Kiss
by Kyungsoo Cutie 12
Summary: Jongin yang ingin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk bermain "Pepero Game" tapi Kyungsoo tak mau. Jongin pun tak kehabisan akal . Ia megatakan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo yang pada akhirnya menyetujui bermain game memalukan itu . Apakah yang dikatakan Jongin hingga membuat Kyungsoo mau melakukan semua itu ? Just read it more .. KAISOO.KAI x KYUNGSOO.


**Pepero Kiss**

Cast : Do Kyung Soo , Kim Jong In

Rate : T (Aman)  
Genre : Romance , Gaje (?)  
Summary : Jongin yang ingin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk bermain "Pepero Game" tapi Kyungsoo tak mau. Jongin pun tak kehabisan akal . Ia megatakan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo yang pada akhirnya menyetujui bermain game memalukan itu . Apakah yang dikatakan Jongin hingga membuat Kyungsoo mau melakukan semua itu ? Just read it more ..

~ Happy Reading Guys ^^ ~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ohh , ayolah , _Hyung~ ._ Sekali saja~" rengek seorang namja tan kepada namja mungil didepannya yang sedang menonton kartun pororo dikamar yang bertuliskan 'KaiDo's Room'.

" _Shirheo~_ Kau lakukan saja dengan Sehun" ucap namja mungil tersebut tanpa menatap namja tan yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas . Sedari tadi ia memujuk hyung- _nya_ itu . Tapi , hyung-nya bersikeras tidak mau . "Tapi , Kyungsoo hyung . Kau kan _namjachingu_ -ku . Apa kau rela melihatku melakukan _Pepero Game_ dengan namja lain ?"

Kyungsoo , namja mungil itu tampak memikirkan sesuatu . _"Ahh , geurrae . Aku kan namjachingu Jongin . Bagaimana jika Jongin melakukan pepero game tanpa sengaja mencium Sehun ? AHH , Andwae .."_ gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati . Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo tengah memikirkan perkataannya tadi , tersenyum mengerikan . "Baiklah , aku akan melakukannya dengan Sehun . Akh , kalau perlu aku memakan sisa pocky itu dari dalam mulut Sehun" seru Jongin dengan nada dibuat-buat .

Ia akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya . Baru saja ia hendak melangkah , sebuah tangan mungil nan lembut menahan lengannya . Jongin pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan berteriak senang dalam hati . "Umm , baiklah , Jongin . A-aku mau melakukannya . T-tapi , sekali saja ne ?" ucap Kyungsoo gugup menatap punggung Jongin . Jongin memutarkan tubuhnya menghadap sosok Hyung tercinta-nya itu . "Ne , _hyungie~_ " serunya semangat dengan senyuman mengambang dibibirnya . Kyungsoo pun membalas senyum Jongin . "Hyung tunggu disini dulu , ne ? Aku ambil peperonya dulu ." Jongin beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk manis di atas karpet .

"Kyungsoo-hyung~ Kajja , kita mulai ." seru Jongin semangat dengan tangan kirinya memegang sekotak Pepero . Jongin menarik lembut tangan Kyungsoo untuk duduk di atas ranjang mereka . Jongin membuka bungkus kotak pepero ditangannya sementara kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan Jongin yang serius membuka kotak tersebut . Kemudian , Jongin mengambil satu stick yang berlumuran coklat dan menggigit salah satu ujungnya . Ia mendekatkan stick tersebut kearah bibir Kyungsoo .

Kyungsoo mengerti maksud Jongin langsung menggigit salah satu ujungnya lagi . Jongin tersenyum manis . Kyungsoo pun membalas senyuman Jongin tak kalah manis . Jongin menggigit perlahan stick tersebut , Kyugsoo hanya diam melihat wajah Jongin yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut . Wajah keduanya semakin dekat hingga perlahan namun pasti , bibir _kissable_ Jongin menyentuh bibir _kissable_ berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo . Kyungsoo merona dibuatnya . Jongin semakin mendekatkan dirinya untuk lebih leluasa menyesap bibir manis Kyungsoo dan memejamkan matanya . Kyungsoo pun ikut memejamkan matanya . Tangan Jongin perlahan bergerak memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang notabene Namjachingu-nya . Disela-sela ciuman mereka , Jongin tersenyum puas saat Kyungsoo mulai membalas ciumannya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin .

Ciuman Jongin begitu lembut membuat Kyungsoo terbuai olehnya . Jongin melumat bibir heartshape milik Kyungsoo dan menggigit kecil bibir tersebut agar ia membuka untuk di ajak bertarung lidah . Mengerti maksudnya , Kyungsoo pun membuka mulutnya perlahan . Jongin melesakkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Kyungsoo yang terasa sangat manis . Mereka pun berperang lidah selama beberapa menit . Sudah tentu Jonginlah pemenangnya . Kyungsoo merasa sesak mendorong pelan tubuh Jongin . Jongin yang tahu jika kekasihnya ini memerlukan pasokan udara segera melepaskan ciumannya . Tampak benang bekas saliva mereka yang bercampur di sudut bibir Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tergoda untuk mengecupnya .

Kyungsoo terengah-engah mengambil pasokan udara sebanyak-banyaknya . Kemudian mereka saling menatap satu sama lain . Rona merah muda menjalar di pipi chubby milik Kyungsoo . Jongin pun perlahan kembali menghapus jarak mereka dan mulai memejamkan matanya diikuti Kyungsoo yang juga memejamkan matanya . Jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo sehingga ia menindih tubuh mungil tersebut . Selanjutnya , hanya desahan dan erangan nikmatlah yang terdengar dikamar mereka .

~~~ End ~~~

Kyaa ~~ . Apa'an nihh ? Mian , ceritanya gaje . Mian juga kalo ceritanya banyak typo(s) . Soalnya , ini FF pertama nae tentang 'yaoi' :p. Kajja , yang baca mesti komen . Komen , ne ? Kalo bisa kasi solusi juga :). Pls Review ... Btw , Thanks for read ^^

Annyeong .. ^0^


End file.
